


twinkie

by saizo



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, Riding, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans randy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: satoshi decides to indulge his boyfriends(very gay) wishes





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au where randy is trans and hes had top surgery/a hysterectomy(removal of his uterus) bcus i am Not about that mpreg/pregnancy in general

Randy giggled as Satoshi made an absolute fool of himself, dancing along to the cheesy 80s music playing on the radio. The two were currently having a date night at Randy's house, as Randy's moms were out for the night, leaving them completely alone. He relaxed on the couch with a can of soda, laughing with glee as Satoshi shook his hips and spun about on the tips of his toes. Satoshi grabbed Randy's wrist, gently pulling him onto his feet.

"Dance with me, dearest!" Satoshi had a wide grin on his face, looking at Randy eagerly. Randy's heart nearly melted on the spot; how could he say no to that face?

"Okay, hun, I'll dance with you." Randy smiled, putting his drink down and moving to grab Satoshi's hips, pulling him into a slow dance as a much calmer song started to play. The two moved delicately, twirling to and fro, with Satoshi occasionally dipping Randy or Randy letting Satoshi do a gentle twirl in his arms. As the song came to an end, the two slowly embraced, Randy nuzzling into the crook of Satoshi's neck with a pleased sigh.

"You're a really good dancer, you know that?"

"Please, dearest, you flatter me."

"No, no, I mean it. You're really good." Satoshi flushed at the compliment, giving Randy a sheepish smile. He chuckled, carding his fingers through Satoshi's ponytail.

"Hey, hun, do you wanna....do something?"

"Like what?"

"Like....y'know.... _something._ " Satoshi's eyes widened in realization. 

"....Oh. Uh, yeah, sure." Satoshi grabbed Randy's hand and led him upstairs to Randy's bedroom, softly closing and locking the door once they were inside.

"Why lock the door? Nobody's home."

"Well, you never know. Your parents could come home early."

"...Good point."

 

Randy relaxed on the bed, stretching like a cat. Satoshi climbed in with him, moving so that he was hovering over Randy, propped up on his hands and knees. The two were already only in their t-shirts and boxers, meaning things would go by a bit quicker. Satoshi carefully leaned in until his and Randy's lips were barely touching. Their breaths mingled together in the small gap, and Randy hummed, placing a hand on the nape of Satoshi's neck to pull him in for a kiss. The two kissed chastely at first, but things quickly grew heated as Satoshi ran his tongue across Randy's bottom lip. Randy gasped, and Satoshi took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Randy's mouth, allowing for both of their tongues to press together. Randy groaned, hiking a leg up and around Satoshi's back, pulling his hips down so they were pressed together. Satoshi grunted, breaking the kiss, sitting up so he was straddling Randy.

Satoshi moved his hands under Randy's shirt, gingerly pushing it up and over his chest. He thumbed at the faint scars underneath Randy's pecs, moving down to kiss them gently. Randy moaned, tugging at Satoshi's ponytail until it came undone, letting his hair pool around his shoulders. He grabbed a fistful of the olive brown hair, tugging sharply. Satoshi cried out, moving lower to kiss at Randy's stomach. Randy removed his shirt completely while Satoshi continued his ministrations, reaching the hem of Randy's boxers. He sat up, slowly removing Randy's boxers until they were at his knees, at which point Randy kicked them off completely.

"Absolutely breathtaking.." Satoshi breathed, looking at Randy with compete adoration. He moved to kiss at Randy's neck, his fingers beginning to stroke his boyfriend's clit. Randy inhaled sharply, biting Satoshi's lower lip and tugging it. Satoshi's fingers wormed their way inside of Randy, stroking his inner walls in a delicate motion. Randy whined, pulling at Satoshi's hair. Satoshi removed his fingers, and shifted down lower, until his face was level with Randy's crotch.

"Beautiful.." He sighed, moving to lick a broad stripe over Randy's clit, making him shudder violently. He poked his tongue inside, moving it in tandem with his fingers. Randy was a mess, moaning and crying as his boyfriend ate him out. Satoshi eagerly lapped at the area in and around Randy's hole, gently massaging his clit with his fingers. Randy shuddered violently, his legs wrapped around Satoshi's neck.

"Heh, hun, I'm gonna come at this rate..." Randy wheezed out, petting Satoshi's hair. Satoshi pulled back, licking his lips and winking at Randy. He removed his shirt, tossing it across the room haphazardly. Randy looked like he was practically drooling, sitting up so he could grab Satoshi's pecs with both hands, squeezing softly. Satoshi groaned, his hand moving to rest against Randy's sides. Randy brushed his thumbs over Satoshi's nipples, making his boyfriend hiss slightly. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss against one of the small buds, making Satoshi cry out and tangle his fingers in Randy's hair.

"I-I've never understood your fascination with my chest.."

"Dude, are you kidding me? Your chest is _gorgeous._ Also it's....big." Randy moved to press his face in between Satoshi's pecs, sighing loudly. Satoshi snorted, petting Randy's hair. He gently pushed Randy back until he was laying down again, then proceeded to remove his boxers, sliding them over his hips until his cock sprung out, already hard. Randy purred at the sight, bringing Satoshi in for a kiss. He wrapped a hand around Satoshi's cock, stroking it softly as he peppered his boyfriend's neck and jawline with kisses. Satoshi moves towards the nightstand, reaching for a condom. Randy grabs his wrist, however, stopping him. He looked at Randy with a confused stare, tilting his head. 

"Uh, Randy? Do you not want to..?"

'No, no, I do. I was just wondering...if you could not use a condom? Just this once? I mean, it's not like I could get pregnant anymore." Satoshi looked at Randy with a blank expression, not saying anything. Randy immediately regretted asking; of course he wouldn't want to do this...

"...Alright." Randy perked up.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, you have a point. You can't get pregnant anymore, and we're both clean, so sure. However, I have one thing to ask." Satoshi leaned in until his mouth was pressed against Randy's ear, exhaling slowly.

"Would you ride me?" Randy moaned at the sugary-sweet tone, but nodded, moving so that Satoshi could lay down, letting him straddle his hips. Randy positioned himself over Satoshi's cock, giving him an airy smile.

"Ready?"

"I'm more than ready." Satoshi trilled. Randy slowly sunk down on Satoshi's cock, crying out as it filled him. He moved until he was once again seated on Satoshi's hips, adjusting to the feeling of the cock inside of him. Randy moved up, then slammed back down on Satoshi's cock, making both of them cry out. He picked up a steady pace, bouncing on Satoshi's cock eagerly. He panted heavily, the only sound in his ears the lewd slapping of skin and his own heavy breathing. Satoshi grabbed Randy's hips, nails digging in and he started to thrust his hips up to meet Randy's. Randy moved even faster, crying out in pleasure as that thick cock continuously emptied and filled him.

"I'm gonna cum.." Satoshi wheezed, panting heavily.

"Please...please cum inside me..fill me up, hun, please.." Randy panted, letting Satoshi take over. Satoshi continued to bounce Randy on his cock, repeatedly picking him up and slamming him back down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!!!!" Satoshi nearly screamed as his orgasm hit, his hot seed emptying inside of Randy. Randy cried out at the sudden warmth that filled him, shuddering violently as his own orgasm washed over him. Satoshi continued to mercilessly pound into Randy as he rode out his orgasm, until his seed started to sluggishly dribble out of him. Randy collapsed on top of Satoshi, panting heavily as his orgasm subsided. Satoshi gently pulled out, and Randy winced at the sensation of cum dribbling from his hole.

"Finally..."

"Finally what?"

"Finally....I'm your twinkie.." Randy grinned toothily at Satoshi, who glared at him, slapping the back of his boyfriend's head.

"You're lucky I love you. Never say that to me ever again."

Randy giggled, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was worth it."


End file.
